Safe in his arms
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: [CHOCOLAT] [She's an amazing person, and I love her. But sometimes, love alone just doesn't cut it.]  [I'd found my comfort, and right now, watching tv with him hugging me close, I knew that the ground beneath my feet was solid.] suggested shonenai


A/N: Okay, because there aren't enough Chocolat fics up here. I'd love some feedback, so please tell me what you think.

P.S: any request for a story, just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do .

* * *

E-Wan POV

We sat there on the bed, side by side, neither of us saying a word, our hands clasped together on the sheets between us. The clock continued to make that irratating ticking noise, but for once, I was glad, because it broke through the awful silence resting in the room.

It had been like this between us for days. Awkward silences, strained conversations, a feeling of depression floating around. At times, the pressure becomes too much for either of us to handle. As she pulled her hand from mine and stood, I assumed this was one of those times. My assumptions were confirmed as she walked to the door and left without a word in my direction.

It was like that between us lately, both our minds constantly on other things.

* * *

Kum-Ji POV

I left the room. I couldn't take it anymore. And I wished I could feel guilty about leaving him, but I just couldn't. I knew he understood. I even knew he felt the same. He was just too kind to say anything.

He wasn't always this kind. Not to me anyway. To Eun-Sung, sure. But in the beginning, he hated me. He was nasty, called me names and swore at me. Only Eun-Sung, it seemed, could get him to stop. And I guess in a way, he is.

Nobody else was home. E-Soh and Eun-Sung had gone out earlier to get some food, and had told us they wouldn't be back for a few hours. I think E-Soh had muttered something about giving us some time alone as they walked out, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't really be sure about anything anymore.

Bypassing the kitchen and living room, I headed up the stairs onto the roof, being free to look out over the city without anyone getting in the way.

* * *

E-Wan POV

She left. I knew she would eventually. I'm glad it was her that left, not me. At least this way, I can't be seen as the cold, unfeeling bastard everyone wants to believe I am. Because I'm not. Not really. I just have a hard time saying the right things.

I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the thumping headache I was getting. I heard faint noises from the living room. The tv... voices... E-Soh and Eun-Sung. They were back. I owe them a lot. They put up with me. Sure, E-Soh and I were known to have a go at each other every now and again, but he's like a brother to me. A little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone.

They looked up as I entered the room. Nobody said anything; me with my head hung, and them with their understanding eyes. Eun-Sung reached out over the back of the couch. I smiled slightly, brushing his arm as I walked past towards the stairs that led to the roof. Just little touches, little things, that's what kept me here. It's what kept me from running and never stopping.

The cold air blew into my face as I closed the door behind me, my eyes instantly finding Kum-Ji standing over by the edge, looking out. I walked over and stood next to her, not saying a thing. But the silence between us seemed to shout it all out anyway.

"This is it, isn't it?" She asked me, her voice soft, thought not sad. I nodded briefly, leaning against the rail, my head resting on my arms. "It sucks." She said, her hand stretching out, reaching out to nothing over the rail. I nodded again, glancing down. It still amazes me just how high up we were, how little everyone else is.

"But it's for the best." She said after a moments silence. I just nodded, not being able to find the right words. What was I meant to say? Don't go? We both knew this was as good as our relationship would get, so why waste our time on it?

She pushed away from the rail, and headed back towards the stairs. I let her go. I didn't want to stop her, because that'd be just like admitting that I wasn't ready for it to be over. Now that I think about it, I'm not ready. She meant a lot to me. More than almost everyone ever has. She's an amazing person, and I love her. But sometimes, love alone just doens't cut it.

* * *

Kum-Ji POV

I left him alone on the roof. He needed space. Me, I needed comfort, to know that the ground beneath my feet wouldn't give away any time soon. I wanted to cry. Just to feel any kind of remorse for the relationship that had just died. But I guess the relationship died a long time ago... It had just taken us this long to give it a proper funeral.

I heard E-Soh and Eun-Sung in the living room. How long was I up on the roof? The two guys were watching the tv, and looked up as the door to the stairwell closed. They exchanged a knowing glance and I felt something pull at my insides. They both knew. They'd seen it end before either me or E-Wan had...

"I'm going to go check on E-Wan..." Eun-Sung said, getting up and walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and smiled sadly. That's funny; he was sad, yet I felt no sorrow for what had just happened.

He left the room, and I took his spot on the couch next to E-Soh. As I watched the screen, it's lights flickering, I could feel E-Soh watching me. I didn't look at him, that'd make me sad. And I didn't want to feel sad right now. He sighed after a moment, shuffling closer to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me tight up against his side, and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

I'd found my comfort, and right now, watching tv with him hugging me close, I knew that the ground beneath my feet was solid. He was my stability, and he made me feel so safe, I couldn't stop when the tears began to pour down my face.

* * *

E-Wan POV

I needed time to myself, time to think. So when it was Eun-Sung who appeared through the door, I didn't move. It wouldn't make a difference that he was there, and I appreciated him for that. He could read me so well, he knew to stay back and if I wanted to talk, he'd listen. He was always there, so often so that him being there was virtually the same as me being alone. I was just so used to his presence... It was like breathing; you didn't notice it, until you stopped.

"It's over." I said bitterly, resting my weight even more onto the rail. He just moved to stand next to me; close enough that I could touch him if I needed to, but far enough that I wouldn't want to hit him. "It's finally fucking over."

"I know." He whispered, and I looked over at him. His face was half-shadowed, a sad expression plastered on his features. It pained me to see that he was hurt by this.

"Why are you sad?" I asked, inching closer to him. I brushed my hand across his cheek and he turned to face me. My hand was wet; he was crying.

"Because you aren't able to be." He whispered, turning back out to the view. I turned to watch too, moving myself so I could lean up against his side.

We watched in silence. I could feel the heat leaking out of his body and I realised that I was cold. I leaned further into him, sucking in the warmth he was losing. He turned his body slightly, and I leant into his chest, breathing in his warmth, letting a smile float across my face.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and put his arms around me. "I'm always here for you." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered, finally feeling safe enough to let silent tears fall from my eyes. Safe in his arms.


End file.
